Grunt and Bear It
by Tear22
Summary: The story of me, Tear! And about Team Rocket! Hidden rocketshippy stuff. Chp 2 will be posted soon. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nor do I own Team Rocket, 'cause if I did I would have had the twerp run over by a steamroller years ago. Author's Notes: Tear, she's mine. sticks out tongue You can't have her. Mondo, on the other hand, does not belong to me. sniff He belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokemon. For those of you who don't know who Mondo is, he is Musashi (Jessie) and Kojiro's (James) one- man fan club. Or at least in the Japanese CD drama. He is responsible for bringing a lot of Musashi's and Kojiro's food and supplies. He's their helper. Not to mention, he worships the ground they walk on. He also has a huge crush on Musashi. Now normally, I would find this annoying, but it's kinda cute considering Kojiro gets jealous of a fourteen year old. Down Koji – sama.  
  
Grunt and Bear It Chp: 1  
  
A strange girl of about thirteen or fourteen slowly made her way through a large city. She kept her head bowed, trying to avert her gaze from the dark alleyways, abandoned stores, and the occasional hobo.  
Every so often a police siren would go off, actually making her feel a bit more secure. It seemed that the police were far too busy with other crimes then to spot the same shadowed face that appeared on so many of their wanted posters.  
She walked by an abandoned jewelry store whose windows were cracked in several places. She placed her gloved hand on the window and looked at her reflection wearily. Seeing no one was around, she took this time to adjust her black hat. She brought the rim down slightly, just enough to completely engulf her eyes in shadow. She also tugged on her small, itchy red sweater, making sure the scarlet R she bore across her chest wasn't visible. A slight wind picked up, slowly blowing her auburn hair. She continued on her trek, knowing that she shouldn't be outside long. Or really at all.  
She passed another alleyway, but something about it caught her attention. A muffling sound could be heard from the alley so she peeked her head around the corner, carefully making certain whatever it was wouldn't spot her. But what she saw wasn't exactly her taste. Two figures, one with red hair, the other with indigo, were kissing passionately. Twitching slightly at their public display of affection, she made her way passed them, trying not to disturb the two lovers.  
The cities street lamps flickered on, only dimly lighting the cracked sidewalks. She continued walking, looking desperately for a cheap hotel. She sighed, finding the only hotels around were full, and she couldn't take her chances going into a Pokemon center, afraid Nurse Joy or some of the trainers might recognize her for who she truly is. A Rocket.  
After searching for about an hour, she felt her bookbag start to move in frustration. She sighed and took her bag off, unzipped it, and a small Meowth jumped out from the opening, begging for more food.  
"Rocket, are you hungry again?" The Rocket grunt asked in desperation.  
"Meow, Meow, Meowth," the scratch cat answered. Her stomach let out a loud roar; despite the fact she had eaten only a couple of hours ago.  
"Okay, okay." The Rocket grunt and her Meowth quickly disappeared into another alleyway, and she set her Pokemon down on the ground and hurriedly looked through her bag, finally bringing out some Pokechow. The cat ate the food without hesitation and soon was stuffed back into her trainer's bag.  
With one more hour of hopeless searching, the grunt finally found a hotel to her liking. Well, technically it was a rundown motel, but it was the cheapest place available.  
She entered the small lobby with caution, her eyes completely transfixed on the wooden floors. She went up to the front desk and ringed the bell impatiently; secretly pleading no one would recognize her. A tired looking owner walked up to her and gave her a room to stay in, surprisingly not even asking her costumer's name.  
Minutes later, the Rocket grunt turned her dented key in the room 179's door and entered her room. The motel room completely mimicked its town's appearance. The rug was stained, the windows were cracked in several places, and the cleaning service seemed to have abandoned their job completely because the bed wasn't in any use of the word "made".  
She just shrugged her shoulders. It didn't really matter what the room looked like, as long as she wasn't living off the streets anymore. She securely locked the door behind her and let out Rocket. Rocket was completely overjoyed by being let out and the room's appearance didn't seem to bother her in the least. She happily jumped up onto the windowsill, wagging her tail excitedly.  
The grunt laid her bag down on the large bed, and immediately went into the small bathroom to take a hot shower. She took off her sweater, followed by her uniform and stepped into the shower. The warm water hitting her body was extremely relaxing and the shampoo the motel offered gave off a sweet smelling aroma.  
About twenty minutes later, she had changed into her nightgown and stepped out of the bathroom. Rocket was still sitting on the windowsill, wagging her tail each time a car went by. The grunt gazed over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed, seeing it was 11:37. She tiredly walked over to Rocket, who was now gazing at the moon. Rocket turned around to glance at her trainer, who looked equally weary. She turned back to look at the glowing moon, but was soon picked up and put back down on a large red armchair. Rocket gave little protest, just yawned and stretched, digging her sharp claws into the tattered fabric. Soon she fell asleep, giving her trainer no company at all.  
The Rocket grunt went over to the window, gripping its green curtains. She new that tomorrow, once again, she would have to start the Team Rocket training for the second time. The nightgown she wore had the same R on it as her uniform, the same R that seemed to cling to her grieving heart so desperately.  
  
The next morning, the Rocket grunt lay in her bed sleeping peacefully. But she was soon given a rude awakening by the sound of a Spanish game channel on T.V.  
"Rocket, will you turn that down," she mumbled, half asleep. When the volume remained the same she tossed and turned and groggily sat up in bed. But what she saw wasn't a bored looking Meowth trying to find something on T.V. No, no, she saw something different entirely.  
"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Her loud scream sent a few Pidgeys that had been perched on a nearby telephone wire to go flying off franticly in several directions.  
A boy of about the same age was sitting lazily in the red armchair, flipping through more channels. He seemed to have taken little notice to her loud screaming; he just looked up at her and mumbled a "Hi Tear." And Unfortunately for Tear, she new this boy all too well.  
"M- Mondo," she yelled stunned, pulling the covers tightly around her, "How the heck did you get in my room... and how long have you been sitting there? "I've been here long enough to learn you snore louder than a Snorlax," he said casually. "I do not snore!" She shook her head furiously. "But, that's besides the point. How did you get in my room?!" She asked again, this time with frustration in her voice.  
"Well, apparently," he said, turning off the T.V., "The owner here isn't too bright. So, I asked her if I could get your room number, but the idiot gave me a duplicate key!" He took out a rusty key and flashed it in her face.  
"But, h- how did you know where to find me?"  
"The Boss has been tracking you ever since you left," he replied, matter-of-factly.  
Tear cocked her head to the side. "I still don't get it."  
"Come on," he said, standing up and heading towards the door, "I'll explain everything over breakfast."  
"O- Okay." Tear jumped out of bed and quickly went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing her uniform and the same red sweater she had been previously wearing. That's when she noticed what Mondo was wearing.  
"I think you took the "disguise yourself as a naive trainer" a little to seriously," she said, examining him more closely. Most of his clothes were not that bad, but his hat was appalling. It was white with a red rim and had a green symbol on it that resembled the "loser" sign.  
Mondo was blushing. "It doesn't matter, just come on." He motioned towards the door. Tear went to the bed and picked up her green bag and smoothly swung it over her shoulder.  
"I'll go check out." Mondo said, exiting the room. Tear wondered why he was checking them out so early, but ignored it.  
"Okay, let's get going Rocket." Rocket, who hadn't given her sleeping place up without a fight, slowly got up from the floor and followed her trainer out the door and to get some breakfast.  
They had done some searching, but had decided to eat at a small local bakery, one of the only places that wasn't shut down.  
Mondo and Tear had sat themselves down at a table in a far corner of the bakery with plates full of food. "So," Mondo said, taking a huge bite of his blueberry muffin, "Let me explain what's going on." "Please do." Tear took a sip of her orange juice and snuck some food to Rocket, who was hiding under the table because the bakery only served humans. (Darn. That means I'll never get to eat there, oh well...) "So, you see, The Boss, he's been tracking you ever since you were fired. You see, he found you to be extremely loyal to the team, but yet, your constant blunders cost him a great deal. Like the time you helped," he lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, "Mewtwo escape. Anyway, he knew, even after you were fired, you'd stay loyal to the team. That's why he didn't kill you when you were fired." Tear gulped but shook her head understandingly. "He figured, even though with your constant failure, that you should come back to Team Rocket. With our shortage of members, the police cracking down on us harder than ever, not to mention the always opposing threat of," he took another bite, "Team Aqua and Magma, that you should come back to Team Rocket, 'cause we need all the members we can get." "So he's been tracking me all of this time?" "Yep. Said even though you were somewhat of a klutz, you were a valuable member of the team and that we couldn't and wouldn't lose you. So, when he saw that you were headed in the direction of Viridian City, he figured that you were trying to get back to headquarters. So, that's where I come in. He ordered for me to come and get you." "Mondo! Did you walk all this way to come and get me?!" "Oh no, I didn't walk. I drove." He pulled out a pair of shiny car keys from his pocket and dangled them in Tear's face. Her eyes widened in shock. "Mondo, you're the same age as me! Since when did you start driving?!" "Ever since The Boss gave me my baby..." His brown eyes became abnormally shiny. Tear sweatdropped. "Your baby...?" "Yeah! Come on I'll show ya!" He got up, abandoning his food in trade for his car, and grabbed Tear by the hand, leading her out of the bakery. "Rocket, come on!" Tear was being dragged out of the restaurant to be shown Mondo's "baby." From under the table, Rocket let out a large sigh, leaving her food sadly. She dragged her still-hungry body out from under the table, but was soon running after her trainer.  
"GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT YOU MANGY CAT!!!"  
Rocket ran out the door, almost being killed by the owner's frying pan.  
  
"Okay, here she is. My baby," Mondo said affectionately, a little too much for his own good. He pointed to the car like a proud parent. Tear and the nearly killed cat had been lead to a deserted parking lot were Mondo's car was parked. His car was a red jeep with a scarlet R on the side door. Mondo just adored the car, swooning over it constantly and always bragging about it to anyone who wanted to listen to him (or didn't). "So," Tear said, looking rather bored and putting her gloved hands in her pockets, "Now what?" Mondo gave no reply, just continued nuzzling his cheek up against the car's glass windows. "Hey earth to Mondo, earth to Mondo," Tear said, snapping her fingers in his face, "Are you just gonna stand there, swooning over your car all day or what?" Mondo looked up at her, annoyed. "What do you mean "now what?" I'm gonna drive you to headquarters." He stood up and opened the door, getting into the drivers seat. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Tear was now standing a good distance from the car, whimpering softly. "I'm not so sure I trust you... What makes me so sure you can drive that thing?" "Look," Mondo said, getting more annoyed, "Would you rather walk all the way to Viridian City?" "No... But I..." "Then get in!" "Okay, okay..." Tear walked over to the car, looking extremely skeptical, and with some difficulty opened the car door and sat down on the passenger's leather seat. Rocket followed suit, and got in the car and sat on Tear's lap. Mondo gripped the steering wheel, and looked at the worried Tear with a faint glint in his eye. "Are you ready?" Shaking and gripping the seat's sides, Tear slowly turned to look at Mondo. "R- Ready for what?" "The ride of your life," Mondo yelled enthusiastically. He put the car into reverse and floored the pedal. The car zoomed backwards, causing an elderly woman who had just entered the deserted parking lot to scream in fright, drop her cane, and fall into some nearby bushes. "MONDO!" Tear screamed in Mondo's face, but Mondo just continued to laugh like a mad man. He was completely oblivious. He put the car out of reverse and went zooming out of the parking lot, running over the curb. Mondo was laughing hysterically, eyes closed, and head tilted back to the seat. "Hold on," Tear yelled to the scared Rocket. Tear was holding her hat down so it wouldn't fly off her head. She turned her head to Mondo. "Are you crazy?!" "No, just in love!" Tear gave him a queer look. Mondo's face flushed a deep crimson red. "In love with my car, that is." Twenty-five minutes later, they were speeding down a dirt road towards the only place Tear had ever dared of calling home.


End file.
